


Zenith High

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Friendship, High schoolers doing high schooler things, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Kiran isn't exactly an extraordinary guy. He's just trying to get through life with his strange friends and stranger situations. For a 'normal' life things sure can get weird sometimes.





	Zenith High

Kiran gazed out over the railing on the roof of Zenith High, surveying the cityscape beneath. It hadn't changed, of course, not since he'd actually entered the school last year. But nevertheless he felt calm whenever he looked out on his hometown.

"You really need to stop spacing out right there, you look like you're gonna fall over the edge." He was snapped out of his reverie by a familiar voice, which a glance to the side revealed to be that of one of his longtime friends.

Sighing heavily, he dryly replied, "That's what the railing's for, Lloyd. Linus isn't with you?" He stepped back from the railing and joined Lloyd Reed in one of the multitude of folding chairs scattered around the rooftop.

"He's on cleaning duty today." The blond young man sprawled into the chair so casually it was a miracle he didn't fall over. "You really should check out our club. It's a ton of fun."

Kiran tugged at the collar of his uniform, pulling it up to ward against the spring chill. "I don't think boxing's for me. Pretty sure I'd snap in half if I had to go up against you or Linus in the ring." A small smile touched his face as he spoke, recalling the time he'd met his two best friends.

~~

_"What's the matter? Not gonna fight back?" Kiran felt his body impact the wall as his upperclassmen towered over him. "C'mon, Mahaviraya! At least make this fun!"_

_He could taste blood from a cut in his mouth as he shakily rose halfway to his feet, only for a fist to be driven into his stomach. The force was enough to drop him back to his knees as he coughed violently, crimson droplets spattering onto the tile floor._

_One of his assailants chortled with amusement and spat, "This is what happens when you don't pay up. If you don't like it, cough up the initiation fee!" Another cracked his knuckles, preparing for another go before the sound of approaching footsteps drew their attention._

_"The hell do you think you're doing?" The speaker, a lanky blond, looked from the upperclassmen to Kiran and back, his face contorting in rage. "So you're the extortionists we've been hearing about?"_

_"What's it to you?" One extortionist sneered cruelly. "Oh, I get it. You're gonna spot his initiation fee, right? Great, we can get all three of you at once." He strutted up to the blond and held out his hand expectedly, only to recieve a hard elbow to the gut in response. "Th-The fuck? You think you can get away with that? We'll send you to the hospital, punk!"_

_With a confident expression, the blond looked to his companion, a burly redhead, and asked, "What do you think, Linus? Think they're right?" He began rolling up his sleeves as he saw the glare in the other boy's eyes._

_"I think they're about to get some good old-fashioned Fang's justice, personally." The one called Linus answered with a growl. "Straight from the Brothers Reed, free of charge."_

_The bullies turned white at that statement, one of them stammering, "Th-The Brothers Reed? Ah, shit!" They started backing away as the duo approached, the tables obviously turned._

_"Last chance to run away. And if we ever catch wind of you pulling this kind of stunt again..." The blond grinned in a manner reminiscent of a feral wolf. "You'll see exactly what we mean by 'Fang's justice.'"_

_It was a miracle the upperclassmen didn't trip over each other with how quickly they bolted. "Lowlifes. They didn't get you too badly, did they?" Kiran shook his head in response. "Good. Name's Lloyd Reed; this is my brother, Linus. We'll get you to the nurse's office. Come on, brother."_

~~

"What's going through your head this time?" Lloyd asked, leaning back in his chair casually.

Kiran let out a small chuckle. "Remembering when we met. You guys pulled my ass out of the fire in my first week."

"I said it then and I'll say it now - the Black Fang's always been about helping the weak when they're being abused. It's a tradition. Besides, you've more than returned the favor." Whatever he was about to say next was cut off when he spotted two others emerging onto the rooftop. "Yo, Linus, Josh! You finally made it!"

Linus Reed joined them in the jumble of chairs while the final member of their little clique, Joshua Jehanna, draped himself over the back of one. "You could've stuck around and helped, Lloyd." He grumbled to his brother.

"Don't listen to him, you won me a bet. So why're we all chilling out up here? Something special going on?"

Kiran looked askance at Joshua and asked with a raised eyebrow, "You actually got someone to bet you that Lloyd would help Linus with cleanup? Will you gamble on anything?"

"Hey, a fair wager's good for the soul! And I never cheat." Joshua shot back with one of his winning smiles, the kind that had the girls all over him. Not that Kiran was jealous or anything.

Linus turned to Kiran at that moment and interjected, "Oh yeah, that girl was looking for you again. I can never remember her name... The rich girl with the blue hair. I think it was important."

"Oh, you mean Soleil. What did she need me for?"

The bulkier Reed brother shrugged in response. "She didn't tell me."

"Then how do you know it was important?" Kiran asked, exasperated.

"Because she sat there waiting for me to finish cleaning and leave just to tell me to tell you she wanted to see you." Linus scowled a little. "She didn't bother to help either."

Kiran closed his eyes, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "In that case, it probably is important. I should go see what she wants, I'll text you if anything comes up." Doing a mini-kip-up out of his chair, he raised a hand in farewell and headed for the door.

"Go get some, tiger!" His gambler friend called out as he was leaving.

"Can it, Joshua."

~~

Out of the entire campus, there were only four places he'd normally find Soleil Ylisse. The gym was out, since it was reserved for the boxing team on Wednesdays. The drama club didn't meet then either, so their clubroom was out too. A quick check of the school store and cafeteria revealed she wasn't getting a snack, so there was only one possibility remaining.

It took him all of two seconds after entering the library to spot his one friend outside his clique, mainly due to her waving as soon as she saw him. He pulled up a chair and took a seat at the table Soleil shared with three other girls, noticing the textbooks and note pages covering most of its surface. "You've got to be kidding. The thing you needed Linus's help to get me to do was study?"

"Don't look so disappointed about it! It occurred to me you hadn't really met everyone, so I thought I'd introduce you!" Even at a library-whisper, Soleil's voice was still full of her boundless energy and optimism. The two of them had an odd friendship in most people's eyes; Kiran was relatively unremarkable, save for his above-average grades and friendship with the roguish Reed brothers and Joshua, while Soleil was a corporate princess whose grandfather headed one of the biggest shipping businesses in the country. The reason behind their friendship - and whether there was more to their relationship than just that - was widely speculated.

Kiran closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I haven't met your friends because they think I'm a thug, Soleil. I've heard the whispers."

One of the girls, a rather busty young lady with blonde hair, shot back, "You consort with the forces of the underworld and vagabonds drifting on the winds of chance! How are we supposed to consider such suspect alliances when you claim to count our boon companion among them?"

There was silence as Kiran and the blonde girl stared at each other for a few moments, broken when Soleil added, "So, Ophelia-to-Common, you hang out with the Reeds and that Jehanna guy and she thinks it's weird that you say we're friends too. You'll understand her better once you've listened for a while."

"Hmph. Just know that Ophelia Dusk will be ever-vigilant in protection of her fair kin!" More silence for a moment before she grumbled, "I'm Ophelia Ylisse. Soleil's my second cousin. You better be on good behavior around her."

"Don't worry about it too much. Ophelia and I are more like sisters than cousins, so we look out for each other like such. Anyway, who's next?" Soleil glanced at one of the other two girls, who was currently doodling something in the margins of her notes and didn't respond until Soleil waved a hand in front of her face.

Startled by the sudden distraction, the girl hurriedly stashed the drawn-on page under some others and flipped her long, braided turquoise hair over her shoulders. "Oh! Sorry, sorry. My name's Nina Windmire. And just so you know, I've always thought you being friends with those guys is pretty awesome. So don't judge me too hard." She smiled brightly, though unlike Soleil's expression there was something vaguely unsettling about it.

Soleil giggled, "That's our Nina. She's easily distracted, but she's a really great friend. So now it's just Rhajat, right?" She turned expectantly to the final girl at the table. "Um, Rhajat?"

The girl named Rhajat glared daggers at Soleil in return, the effect enhanced by the way her midnight-black hair framed her face. "Rhajat Yamakaze." She stated in the most sullen voice Kiran had ever heard.

"Yamakaze? You're Hoshidan?" He didn't exactly expect an answer from such a hostile individual, but he figured that if Soleil was expecting him to spend time with her friends that making sure Rhajat wasn't going to knife him in the back or something was a good idea.

"Half-Hoshidan." Rhajat corrected. "My dad's the next head of this super-traditional family. My mom suggested I go to school here so I could 'experience the other side of my heritage' or something like that."

Kiran nodded politely before turning back to Soleil, who was beaming at him. "Now you've been introduced, so I hope you'll all get along with Kiran as well as I do! And we can start by studying! We'll be counting on your help, Kiran!"

"...You literally just used this as an excuse to use my notes, didn't you?"

"Maybe!"

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to my first work in forever. No, seriously, I've had writer's block for almost a year. I mainly wrote this to see if I'd completely lost my touch. Hope you all enjoy it regardless!


End file.
